


All the things I can't change

by WonderBoy



Series: Growing Up Ain't What It Seems [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, What Was I Thinking?, i dont know why i thought this was a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderBoy/pseuds/WonderBoy
Summary: voicemail (n): 1. a system in which callers can record and leave a digitized voice message 2. a message left using this system 3. a reminder





	All the things I can't change

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I just woke up this morning and said "hey what would suck to read? write that!"
> 
> Anyhow, its been a few years since I've worked with Spanish so please let me know if anything's wrong
> 
> And I'm sorry

_Tears at a funeral, tears at a funeral, I might break_  
_Angry at all the things, angry at all the things I can't change_  
_When you're lost in the universe, lost in the universe_  
_Don't lose faith_  
_My mother says, "Your whole life's in the hand of God"_

_-Hand of God (Outro), Jon Bellion_

* * *

“Lance!”

Lance smiled at the familiar sound of his mother’s voice, even if she was scolding him. “Hi, Mama.”

Shuffling on the other side of the line suggested she was going through the drawers in his room. “How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your fresh laundry on your bed like this?”

His reply was automatic: “I’m sorry, Mama.”

“And I don’t want to hear any of your excuses, mijo. It takes only a few extra moments!” She sighed heavily.

Lance tugged on the hem of his shirt. He could picture her standing in the middle of his room, one hand on her hip. He knew the exact furrow in her brow, the downturn of her lips. With her dark hair pulled away from her warm face in a loose pony tail, there were surely a few wayward curls falling into her deep brown eyes as they surveyed the mess he left on his bed, on his desk, in the corner of his room he swore he would clean up before she came to check on his room. Like she always swore she would stop doing because he was old enough to take care of his own mess and he always knew she wouldn’t because she had to be doing something.

“I know, Mama. Lo siento.”

“What am I going to do with you?” She muttered, mostly to herself.

“I’ll take care of it as soon as I’m home,” Lance said. “I promise. First thing.”

His mother sighed again. “Don’t forget to pick up your brother from practice.”

“Of course. 5 o’clock, like always.”

“And what do you want for dinner tonight? I can’t make you anything if you don’t tell me what you want.”

His choice. Before he heads back to the Garrison for the semester.

“Anything, Mama. Everything you make is good.” Lance answered honestly. Even his least favorite dishes were good under her experienced hand.

“Call me back and let me know. I’ll go to the store after we talk.”

Lance dropped his head back, ignoring the dull throb of pain as he made contact with the wall. “Okay,” His voice was too soft, even for his own ears.

“Te amo, mijo.”

Lance took a shaky breath. “Te amo, Mama.”

_End of message._

_To erase this message, press 7. To reply, press 8. To save this message, press 9. For more options, press 0._

_0_

_To replay this message, press 4._

_4_

“Lance!”

Lance bit the inside of his cheek, steeling himself.

“Hi, Mama.”

“How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your fresh laundry on your bed like this? And I don’t want to hear any of your excuses, mijo. It takes only a few extra moments!”

“I’m sorry, Mama.”

“What am I going to do with you?”

“I’ll take care of it as soon as I’m home,” Lance repeated. “I promise.”

His mother sighed. “Don’t forget to pick up your brother from practice. And what do you want for dinner tonight? I can’t make you anything if you don’t tell me what you want.”

Lance swallowed past the lump in his throat. His eyes started to burn, but he stubbornly ignored the pain.

“Anything, Mama.”

“Call me back and let me know. I’ll go to the store after we talk. Te amo, mijo.”

“Te amo, Mama.”

_End of message._

_To erase this-_

_4_

“Lance! How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your fresh laundry on your bed like this? And I don’t want to hear any of your excuses, mijo. It takes only a few extra moments! What am I going to do with you?”

Lance pushed a hand against his mouth to silence any noise as he listened to his mother scold him.

His mother sighed. “Don’t forget to pick up your brother from practice. And what do you want for dinner tonight? I can’t make you anything if you don’t tell me what you want. Call me back and let me know. I’ll go to the store after we talk. Te amo, mijo.”

The first sob finally broke through his resolve. Lance bit down on his finger, hard enough to bruise, in an effort to silence himself.

_End of message._

_To-_

_4_

“Lance! How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your fresh laundry on your bed like this? And I don’t want to hear any of your excuses, mijo. It takes only a few extra moments! What am I going to do with you? Don’t forget to pick up your brother from practice. And what do you want for dinner tonight? I can’t make you anything if you don’t tell me what you want. Call me back and let me know. I’ll go to the store after we talk. Te amo, mijo.”

A knock came at the door. Lance ignored it.

_End of message._

_4_

“Lance! How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your fresh laundry on your bed like this?”

The knock at the door came again.  

“And I don’t want to hear any of your excuses, mijo. It takes only a few extra moments! What am I going to do with you?”

Lance squeezed his eyes shut. Blocking out the sound of another paladin outside the door of his room. His cold, quiet room. Empty of pictures and messes and little siblings sticking their noses where they don’t belong. Of family member’s voices carrying through the walls at all hours. Of seashells collected on family walks and ticket stubs from trips and excursions. Of his acceptance letter to the Garrison all but framed on his wall, a shining moment that had him cheering and his mother in tears.

“Don’t forget to pick up your brother from practice. And what do you want for dinner tonight? I can’t make you anything if you don’t tell me what you want.”

“Lance? Coran just called us to dinner. Said he made something special that we’d want to try.” Pidge. If anyone could understand what he was feeling it was her. The girl who had given up everything, including her original identity, to find her family.

Lance took a deep breath, forcing his voice steady. “Okay, I’ll be down in a quintant.”

Quiet and then Pidge, hesitantly. “Do you mean a tick?”

 “Call me back and let me know. I’ll go to the store after we talk.”

“Right. A tick. Be down in a tick.”

“…Okay.”

Footsteps. Away from his door.

“Te amo, mijo.”

“Te amo, Mama. Te extraño.”

_I miss you. I miss you. I miss you._

_End of message._

_To erase this message press 7. To reply, press 8. To save this message, press 9. For more options, press 0._

_9_

**Author's Note:**

> Of course my first voltron fic was angst
> 
> I thought abt doing a series showing everyone missing their families because obviously Lance cannot be the only one but I'm not sure I really wanna open that can of worms after writing this one
> 
> Anyhow, feel free to come yell at me or just stalk the progress of fics on tumblr @ thathopelessromantic.tumblr.com


End file.
